Staff
Staves (杖 Tsue lit. Rod) are weapons that do not always have hostile uses. Their power, hit percentage, and usefulness depend not only on the staff itself, but it also depends on the unit using it. In Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn, staves can also be used to counterattack if the user is wielding a staff, like Fortify. Each staff has a unique effect when equipped in Radiant Dawn, ranging from healing at the start of a turn to flat stat increases. In Fire Emblem: Thracia 776, staves can miss and/or double. Generally, skills such as Armsthrift do not stop the staff's durability from decreasing. Types of Staves Healing Staves This variety of staff is the type that will recover some or all of the HP of the unit it is being used on, depending on the user and the staff itself. Some healing staves heal a single unit, whereas others heal all units in the radius. A staff's radius can vary from one to more squares, thus assuring a variety of handled situations. Most commonly, staves are based on healing. Another staff, namely Restore, is used to cure any ailments one unit has like Sleep, Berserk, Poison, Petrify, and Silence. Offensive Staves These are the ones used to put enemies to sleep, silence their magic spells, make them go into a crazed madness that causes them to attack foes and allies alike, and the list goes on. This variety has a chance to work on enemies based on the user's Magic compared to the target's Resistance. Hostile staves have a chance of missing, like most combat weapons. Hostile staves do not work on enemies standing on Thrones, Gates, or other common boss sittings. Utility Staves There are also utility staves that either have an effect on an allied unit, such as the Barrier staff that temporarily increases the Resistance stat, or the environment; the Torch staff can be used to lighten up misty maps, being superior to actual torches in durability and versatility. The Warp and Rescue staves allow the staff user to warp an adjacent unit to anywhere on the map and to rescue units by warping them to a spot next to the user, respectively. The Hammerne staff completely restores an items durability. Battle Formula Unlike any other form of weaponry, staves do not have a base hit percentage, nor can they be avoided by conventional means. In Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War, ranged staves were fixed at a 10 square radius; in Fire Emblem Fates, they were fixed at a 7 square radius; and in Fire Emblem: Thracia 776 staves have unlimited staff range. The calculations are as follows: GBA calculation Hit: 5*Mag + Skl + 30 Avoid: 5*Res + 2*(number of spaces away attacker is from unit) Range: Mag/2, minimum of 5 *Supports can increase hit/avoid by up to 25%. *Healing and buffing staves always have a 100% Hit rate. Gallery File:FE4 Staff.png|Staff icon in Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War. File:FE5 Staff Icon.png|Staff icon in Fire Emblem: Thracia 776. File:TS Staff.png|Staff icon in TearRing Saga: Utna Heroes Saga. File:Staff.gif|Staff icon in the GBA titles. File:FE9 Staff.png|Staff icon in Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance. File:FE10 Staff.gif|Staff icon in Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn. File:FE12 Staff.png|Staff icon in the DS titles. File:StaffIconFE13.png|Staff icon in the 3DS titles. File:FEH Staff.png|Staff icon in Fire Emblem Heroes Category:Weapon Types